


The Question of female Jedi

by seraphim_grace



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about the lack of female jedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question of female Jedi

“So,” Han said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the plush pleather couch, “what did your sister say when you told her that there were no female Jedi because female reproductive organs meant that they couldn't control the force without turning to the dark side?”

“She said she'd take the dark side of the force and shove it so far up where the sun didn't shine it would come out of my nose.” Luke replied calmly, “and when I pointed out that there hadn't been a female Jedi in over three thousand years of Jedi history she said that they were misogynists determined to put women down, and that they only used women as breeding machines, and when i pointed out that they were celibate she went even more nuts.”

“So?” Han said with a smug smile.

“I start recruiting for girls tomorrow.” Luke replied. “Because the dark side of the force and the Sith Lords might be scary, but they're nothing like Leia when she thinks women are being downtrodden.”

“I told you.” Han said with a smile.

“Rub it in why don't you. Smugness leads to the dark side of the force.”

“According to the Jedi,” Han said with a smile, “everything leads to the dark side of the force including seconds of dinner, and having the bathwater a comfortable temperature.”

Luke shrugged, “Leia just decided three thousand years of Jedi law were wrong, maybe she can decide some other things that don't lead to the dark side.”

“Or create a whole army of Sith Ladies.”

Luke thought about it, “it's still wouldn't be as scary as Leia right now.”


End file.
